


Benign Words

by WhatSoMalfoy



Series: Rare Pairs LDWS [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Holding Hands, Last Drabble Writer Standing, M/M, Nottpott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatSoMalfoy/pseuds/WhatSoMalfoy
Summary: Harry Potter has things to do: a mission to complete, real-life problems to concern himself over, and you know, just trying to stay alive. Instead, all he can think about is the last thing a classmate said to him, benign words and all.Written for the rare pairs edition of LDWS, this NottPott had a theme of: blue/ calm and a word limit of 400.
Relationships: Theodore Nott/Harry Potter
Series: Rare Pairs LDWS [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165721
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Benign Words

The sky was always at its most brilliant shade of blue right when Harry needed it to be. When his thoughts took one dark turn after the next, stuck on a loop like a skipping record, Harry took to the grounds of Hogwarts and watched the sky. He liked to imagine that when his thoughts turned to dark blue, the sky retaliated, reminding him that while things might look grim, hope was always on the horizon. Harry could feel it deep within that things were starting to get serious now. Later this evening, he’d be leaving the castle with the headmaster with the hope of locating another Horcrux. His life would be on the line tonight, but he trusted Dumbledore with it. He was, after all, the greatest wizard alive.

Harry’s thoughts _should_ have been on his mission, he _should_ have been preparing. He _should_ be doing anything other than obsessing over the last throwaway comment from Theodore Nott. Unfortunately for Harry, matters of the heart often took precedence over matters of the necessary. Harry could have sworn he’d seen the Slytherin’s eyes dancing as he told Harry he’d “see him later”. Words so benign had never set Harry’s heart to racing before, nor his hands to shaking. So he found himself cushioned by the grass, staring up at the calming blue sky and watching the clouds drift on a mission of their own.

A shadow loomed over him, and his heart raced, but not in a way that had him reaching for his wand. It raced in the way it did when he smelled that _particular_ scent. His pulse quickened, his throat clogged, and his palms grew clammy. Theo greeted him and pulled up a grassy patch beside him. Harry rubbed his hands on the ground as discretely as possible.

Harry didn’t say anything— didn’t know what to say. Thankfully, Theo took on the role of conversationalist, and Harry’s words were rendered useless. He listened to Theo prattle and imagined his hand creeping closer. Maybe he could just brush his hand against Theo’s— just a brush, see what happens. He pulled at some grass, letting his hand land a little closer. Theo stopped talking. Harry swallowed past the blood rushing in his ears, counting silently to ten. On four he snapped his head to left. Theo’s fingers were tangled in his, and his smile was breathtaking.


End file.
